Whiskey Lullaby
by Mirror By Silent Dream
Summary: Amon is always working late and Robin's had enough! AmonXRobin Tragedy. Story written with the song  Whiskey Lullaby By: Brad Paisley Featuring: Alison Krauss. Please Review! Chapter One up!


The dark haired man throws his finished cigarette to the ground then walks into the house and takes off his shoes then hangs up his jacket. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a light brown head popping out of his bedroom.

" where were you?" asked the woman wearing nothing but the blanket wrapped around her tiny frame.

"… I had to stay late at the office." he said walking into the dark kitchen

"... Oh" she says as she sighs deeply while turning and walks back into their room.

Amon flicks on the switch and goes into the cupboard where the cups are and opens it. No seeing a cup he starts too look around till eventually he finds the cupboard they are in and grabs a cup _Oh yeah... I forgot Robin changed around the kitchen _He thought as he grabs a half-empty bottle of Whiskey and pours some into the cup. Putting the Whiskey back he walks into the living room and he sits down on the couch then turns on the TV and starts flipping through the channels.

Robin thinks to herself as she climbs back into bed _this is the fifth day in a row...what is going on with him?.. I wish he would tell me…_

Robin sighs again as she closes her heavy eye lids trying to fall back into the slumber she was awoken from.

Amon takes a sip of his whiskey then puts the cup on the table and keeps flipping through channels.

Robin pulls the blanket tightly against her and sighs once more missing the feel of her husband's arms wrapped protectively around her and slowly falls into a dreamless slumber.

**Early Next Morning**

Robin slowly wakes up to the screaming of the alarm clock in her ear. Tiredly she reaches over and turns it off then rolls over to shake her husband, only to find him not beside her. Robin slowly gets up, letting the blanket fall carelessly to her feet. She walks over to their closet and pulls out her long black dress and slips it on then pulls her hair back in it's usual style, once finished she walks into the living room and sees her husband asleep on the couch, and empty Whiskey bottle on the table beside him.

Signing deeply the green eyed woman walks over to his and shakes him lightly." Amon… you have to go to work…"

Grunting loudly as he wakes the black haired man looks at the woman standing over him" what time is it?"

"six thirty in the morning" answered Robin

Yawning and stretching the tall man gets up and walks into their room for a change of clothes then quickly walks into the bathroom to have a shower. While Amon is in the shower Robin strolls into the kitchen and starts to make break-fast.

**15 Minutes Later**

Amon's wet form steps out of the shower and quickly dries himself off then shaves off his 5'O clock shadow then gets dressed. Once finished he walks out of the steamy bathroom and into the kitchen.

Looking at him Robin smiles and puts a plate of food on the table in Amon's usual spot. Amon sits down and starts eating. Robin grabs her plate and sits down beside him and starts eating as well. Not one work spoken between the two.

Amon finishes and gets up. Nothing even bothering with his plate and walks over to the door. Robin gets up and follows him over to the door and watches him as he ties up his shoes. Looking up at the woman Amon stands up straight then leans toward her and kisses her pale lips. Robin smiles and leans into the kiss. Pulling away slowly Amon looks at her" I'll see you later" 

Robin nods" Yeah...see ya." she said as he grabs his suit-case and walks out the door. Watching him walk over to his car Robin calls out to him" I love you Amon." Hearing this Amon stops and looks back at his love" I love you too Robin." Turning around Amon walks to his car and puts his suit-case in then grabs his cigarette's and pulls one out, placing it between his slightly parted lips and lights it, then he gets into the car and starts it. Taking one more quick glance at the woman standing in the door way of the house he called home he drives off.

Robin watches the car until it turns the corner then she walks back inside and to the kitchen then starts tiding up from the break-fast mess.

**At The Office**

Amon pulls into the office parking-lot then gets out and walks to his office, taking off his jacket he hangs it on the hooks and starts to work. Moment's later Amon's secretary knocks on the door. " Come in" he says while typing something into his computer.

The door opens, seconds later and his blond haired secretary walks over to his desk" I brought you some more work from the chief... and also he wants you to stay late again tonight. He said he needed to talk to you about thing important." Amon looks at the blond curiously" Any idea what it's about?"

The tall woman shakes her head"No. He didn't say. All he said was to make sure that you show up." Amon nods" Okay… thanks" Nodding in return the secretary turns and leaves. Closing the door behind her. Amon sighs _I wanted to spend time with Robin tonight... it's been so long... I guess that will have to wait. _He thought as he digs back into his work.

**Back At Home**

Robin finishes drying the last of the dishes then she grabs her long black coat and pulls it on then puts her shoes on and grabs her purse then walks out of the house and to the store to buy food for dinner tonight. After that she stops at the Liquor store.

The cashier looks at her as she walks in " Oh hello Miss Robin… the usual?"

The woman nods and smiles" yes, thank you."

The cashier smiles back then grabs 2 bottles of Whiskey then puts them in a brown paper bag and gives it to Robin" here you go Miss Robin"

Robin smiles again and pays for it then grabs the bag and walks out of the store then home. At home she puts all of the food away, and the whiskey bottles in their usual spot After she is done she glances around the empty house and sighs quietly then starts doing the daily chorus.

**Later That Night**

Walking out of their bedroom Robin looks at the clock then at the plate of food sitting on the table. It has been hours since he was expected home and the food become cold. Turning around she walks back into the darkened room.

**20 Minutes Later**

Not being able to sleep Robin walks into the dark hallway, glancing at the clock as she walks into the bathroom and runs very hot water for a soothing and relaxing bath. Next she slowly pours a bubble bath into the hot water and bubbles form over the water.

Robin undoes her dress and it slides easily to the floor at her feet, removing all of her other garments she lets her hair out of their prison. Slowly it cascades down her creamy back. Once she is completely naked she climbs in the bath and sinks into the warmth sighing happily. [i_I haven't felt this good in a long time...It would be even better with Amon but... he's just never home anymore.[/i _Robin loves baths, they give her time to just relax and think about things that have been troubling her, in complete silence. Amon, he was defiantly one of the thoughts that creped into her head. She loved him so much but lately, it seems like he doesn't care for her at all.

**10 Minutes Later**

The man haunting her thoughts opens the front door and takes off his shows then hangs up his jacket. Slowly he looks the kitchen and sees the plate of food sitting on the table then sighs _she's going to be upset again... I guess I don't blame her. _Amon walks into their bedroom only to find the blanket in a pile on the floor. He walks out of their room and to the bathroom door where he heard water splashing as Robin moved to clean off her pale skin. Slowly he opens the door and walks in.

Robin looks at up the tall man" oh...hello Honey... I didn't hear you come in. when did you get home?"

" Just now." he answered" want some company?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Robin looks down at the bath then back at Amon" no... not this time..."  
"oh...alright I will just go heat up dinner." he said as he walked toward the bathroom door" so where were you? Work?" she asked as he opened the door, letting in a cold breeze making her shiver slightly.

"Yea… the chief wanted to have a meeting with me, it took longer than I thought. Sorry."

"Oh... It's alright"

Robin looks back down at the bubbly water.

Amon walks out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. Then walks over to the plate of food and sticks it in the microwave. While his food cooks Amon goes into the cupboard and grabs a cup. Then a bottle of unopened Whiskey and opens it then pours a bit into the glass.

Robin sighs then gets out of the warmth of her bath and wraps a towel around her fragile body then walks out of the bathroom and glances at Amon as she passes in the hallway and enters their room to cover her now shivering body. After getting dressed she walks out into the Kitchen and watches as her black-haired husband pulls his food out of the microwave and brings it into the living room with his glass of recently poured whiskey.

Robin walks into the living room as he turns on the television." So... what was the meeting about?"  
the taller man glances at her" Top Secret Robin you know that...sorry"

she sighs and mumbles mostly to herself" Top Secret?... I am beginning to hate all that"  
Amon glances back at her from his food" hmm? Did you say something hun?"

" It's nothing" she replied and walks back into their room and lays down. Shrugging is shoulders Amon looks back at the television screen and watches as he eats his reheated meal. Once finished he grabs his suitcase and opens it up spreading all his paperwork on the table, and starts to work on them.

Midnight rolls around the corner and the black-haired man sighs as he puts his work back into the black suitcase which may beside his feet. Once that was finished he stands up stretching is tired bones and slowly walks to their room. There he finds his wife asleep, curled into a protective ball with the blanket wrapped securely around her tiny frame. _I really have been ignoring her lately and I hate it but this job is so demanding_. Sighing he slowly walks over to the bed and pulls off his black shirt, dropping it lazily on the floor, he climbed into bed and pulls the remainder of the blanket over himself. Watching as his dirty blond wife moved in her sleep, he slowly wraps his strong arms around her, stilling her movements. He smiles at her back and starts running his hand through her smooth silky hair. Robin smiles in her sleep and snuggles into her lovers chest. _I actually forgot what my own wife's body feels like against my own... have I really been away from her that much? _He asked himself as he wraps his arms even tighter around the woman, wanting to feel more of her curves against him. _Tomorrow I will go in early and have a talk with the chief about these meetings... I can't keep doing this to her. _He thought to himself as he slowly drifts off into a restless sleep.

**Early Next Morning**

Amon wakes up before his alarm clock and reaches over and turns it off so it does not awake the sleeping beauty still in his arms. Slowly he let's go of her and slips out of the bed and walks over to his closet and picks out his suit for the day, after that he walks into the bathroom to take a quick shower before he leaves.

After his shower the man dries off his muscular body and gets dressed and walks back into his room to check on his wife who rolled over in her sleep. Watching her for a few minutes more he walks into the kitchen and grabs a quick something to eat then slips on his shoes and grabs his heavy suitcase and walks out the door, closing it silently behind him.

No longer feeling the warmth of her husband's body beside hers Robin slowly wakes up, looking around the cold empty room for the warmth that once surrounded her but instead found nothing. _Had it all been a dream? My husbands arms around me... him playing with my hair? Was it all a dream? _She asked herself as she looks at the ground. Standing up the woman walks into the living room where her husband usually was but found nothing." He left already" she said to herself. Sighing the woman walks into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. All the while thinking of her dream_. That was the Amon I remember... so kind and warm... but now... I don't even know who he is anymore. He isn't the same man I married all those years ago. _Sighing Robin finishes her food and gets up to start on her daily chores.

**At The Office**

Amon walks into his office and hangs his jacket up. Following close behind is his blond-haired secretary" your here early."

" Yeah I need to speak with the chief.. is he in yet?" he asked as he takes a seat behind his desk.

" Yes he is... got in about half an hour ago" she said as she piles all of the work in front of him. Nodding Amon gets up from his seat and walks out of his office. Stopping in front of the chief's office he knocks on the door." Come in!" Says the voice inside the room. Opening the door Amon walks in and stands in front of the chief's desk" I was wondering if I may have a word with you?" he asked.

The Chief looks up from his work at Amon" sure, have a seat. What's on your mind?" Amon does as the chief said and sits down in the chair across from him" well Sir... I was wondering If I may have a few weeks off."

The Chief looks at him confused." Did something happen?"

the younger of the two men looks at the floor" Well, not exactly. It's my wife. You see all of these late night meetings are really effecting our relationship. I just wanted a few weeks off to kind of repair the damage that has been done."

" Amon, as you know. Times around this office have been very busy, I can't afford to have you not working."

Sighing Amon gets up" I understand sir Thank-" Cutting him off the chief stands up.

" Amon let me finish. I cannot afford to have you taking time off BUT, for the sake of your marriage I will. I'll give you three weeks. Will that be enough?" asked the bald man. Smiling Amon nods" Yes sir. Thank you very much sir. I would... like to start that time immediately"

The Chief nods and smiles back" I thought you would, go on and say hello to your wife for me"

The black-haired man walks over to the door" I will. Thank-You very much Chief" with that being said Amon leaves the office and goes back to his, quickly grabbing his jacket and suitcase he walks down to the office garage and gets into his car and speeds home. _Finally I can spend some quality time with Robin. Nights like last night... I miss those night. Maybe now I can get them back._

**At Home**

Amon steps on the cigarette he just finished and walks into the front door" Robin I am home!" he said happily as he takes off his jacket and shoes. Robin walks over to the door"... Amon... what are you doing home so early?" she asked. The man smiles at her" I asked the chief for a few weeks off so that I can-" Amon stops in the middle of his sentence and looks around, seeing a bunch of suitcases in front of him"... what's going on?" he asked curiously. Sighing Robin looks at the floor" I am sorry Amon but... I can't take it anymore... you are never home anymore... and... we never talk to each other anymore. Do you realize how longs it's been since we made love?" Amon looks at the floor" But... I am here now..."

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette.**

Robin looks up at him with saddened eyes" I am sorry Amon... but... I've made up my mind..." returning his onyx eyes to the floor again he sighs"... but... where am I supposed to go?" he asked his lover. Robin's gaze also returns to the floor" you could stay with a friend... I am sure Michael wouldn't mind..." They stood there in silence, not another word spoken, a few minutes had past them Amon looks at her once more before grabbing the suitcases and turns around to leave. Robin watches him as he walks out of the house, returning seconds later for the remaining suitcases he looks at Robin and leans in for one last kiss then pulls back"... I am sorry Robin"

With that Amon walks out of the house and to his car placing the last of his suitcases in the back seat. Once finished he takes his seat in the drivers side and turns it on, closing the door behind him. Robin watches as he drives off, as a tear slowly slides down her cheek. _ I am sorry... Amon_

Authors Note: Alright everyone there is the first chapter for you all! What did you think? Second Chapter will be up soon! Please Review!


End file.
